


Cold Outside

by Noducksinpond



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which the Doctor argues with Father Christmas for a really long time, and Amy and Rory go to be tourists on the planet of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> It´s be so long, since I last wrote Doctor Who fic, but finally. It feels good to be writing about my absolute favourite show again. This is a present for this year´s dwsecretsanta on tumblr.

“Oh come on, Jeff. Be reasonable!” The Doctor argued, in an argument Amy would have never thought, she would ever have to watch. But then again, this probably only made the top 50 on the “Strangest things that´s happened since I met the Doctor” list. She exchanged a look with Rory, and he looked like he was thinking the exact same thing. The Doctor arguing with Father Christmas for ten minutes, while only calling him Jeff, was not the strangest thing either one of them had seen. Rory smiled quietly to her, and Amy couldn´t help smiling back. “Tis the season and all that jazz.”

“How long do you think, they´re going to keep going?” Rory asked under his breath, squeezing her hand slightly. Amy laughed with a huff, and rested her head against her husband´s shoulder. She let out a long heavy breath. They had been standing against the wall of the small village house, since the Doctor and Jeff´s argument had started. At this point, she was seriously in doubt of when it was going to end.

“Knowing the Doctor, an hour maybe?” Amy mumbled, and Rory sighed heavily. His scarf practically covered half his face. Amy laughed again, and Rory tugged her a little closer. Who would have thought, Father Christmas could have been trapped in a Christmas town. On top of that, that the people here, hadn´t known they´d trapped actual Father Christmas. Probably because of the whole Jeff thing. It wouldn´t surprise her. But the bad guys were gone now, so it wasn´t like the place was dangerous anymore. “We could go do something in the mean time?”

“It must be pretty important with all that arguing,” Rory said quietly, and Amy nodded, looking at him. She shivered slightly. This place wasn´t exactly warm, even though Amy had never figured out whether the snow was fake or not. But really there was no guarantee the argument was the least bit important, again it was the Doctor.

“On the other hand, if he was going to convince him, don´t you think, he would have done it by now?” Amy asked, and Rory shrugged. Apparently, he didn´t have any reasonable arguments against that, and Amy grinned slightly smugly. She´d seen a shop selling cocoa further down the street of the village. She glanced at the Christmas tree on the other side of the street, behind the TARDIS. This place was the most festive place, she´d ever seen. “And the Doctor knows how to use a phone, fortunately, so if he does win the argument, he can just call us right?”

“After you Mrs Pond,” Rory added in a deadpan tone, and Amy burst out laughing, as they headed towards the village shops. The place had settled back into the usual, after they´d released Father Christmas. According to the Doctor, this was the planet C H 91 delta, more commonly referred to as Christmas Island for some reason, the most popular tourist place for Christmas in the universe. At least that was what, he had told them when they landed, before they had found out, they were keeping actual Father Christmas as a prisoner.

They ran into the cocoa seller almost instantaneously, and each bought themselves massive mugs of cocoa. Once Amy was about half way through hers, she had finally gotten to the point where she was starting to feel warm again. Rory´s nose also became particularly less red. But even with the red nose, Amy had thought he looked adorable. Rory caught her staring and grinned. “I can finally feel my toes again,” she said, and now it was his turn to laugh. “Damn this place is cold.”

“You wanna go for a walk to keep warm?” Rory asked, and Amy grinned.

“I could think about other things to do, to keep warm,” Amy said with a smirk, and Rory practically choked on his cocoa. Amy bit her lip to full on avoid laughing at him. But she was pretty sure, he could tell, she was practically laughing regardless of that. “But a walk will be fine.”

“Gingerbread or cookies?” he asked, as he drank the last cocoa. His eyes skirted further down the street. She noticed the myriad of Christmas lights, lighting up the whole town. They were in every possible colour, Amy could even imagine, although she should have expected that from a planet that was literally a Christmas theme park. Amy had already finished the cup, before he had. She shrugged, if the Doctor was still arguing with Jeff, they had all the time in the world. Most likely they did. There were few things the Doctor loved as much as winning arguments, probably saving the day was pretty up there too.

The old lady at the store, who looked like she was related to Silurians in some sort of way, if you asked Amy, helped Rory pick out the cakes they were buying. Her hands were regaining colour, and Amy really really wished, the Doctor had told them they needed to bring gloves for this. Amy heard the snow crack loudly behind them, but she didn´t think anything of it. They were not exactly the only people, who had decided to visit Planet Christmas today. The place was packed. She inhaled the smell of the cookies, when she heard the snow crack again.

Then suddenly the two of them were practically shoved forward, as the Doctor hugged them tightly. “Ponds!” he said excitedly, as they only just avoided knocking something down. “Good news, I finally got Jeff to see my side of it.”

“Your side of what exactly?” Amy asked, turning around to look at the Doctor. Rory paid the old lady in the meantime. The Doctor gave her a look that was almost confused then, and Amy realized this was another one of those things, which the Doctor considered really obvious, but Amy really didn´t.

“Of why he should let us visit the house of course,” the Doctor continued, still as excited as before. Now he was going to continue to the next thing, he liked, which was explaining how he won. This wasn´t the first time, Amy witnessed something like this. “I mean, I thought it was only reasonable, considering we saved him from being stuck here for all eternity and that jazz.”

Amy frowned at the all that jazz, because that was pushing it, even for the Doctor. “So we´re going to the North Pole for Christmas,” the Doctor declared with a grin.

“Wait are we really?” Rory asked, and Amy almost echoed the question.

“Yes, we are really,” the Doctor replied. “Come along Ponds.”


End file.
